


John, please...

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sickfic, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're home early. You feeling okay?" Alex stood up and began to walk toward John. John tried to nod his head, only to close his eyes tightly, feeling tears come to his eyes. "My head and neck are going to be the death of me. And everything is too bright." Migraine, Doctor John told him. Pain in the ass, well, head, Civilian John told him.</p><p> </p><p>John never gets sick. Except, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John wondered through the front door of their apartment, beginning to strip of his winter clothes. Even inside, he could feel the chill from outside, shivering violently. He walked into the living room, squinting at the light and the sound coming from the TV, some cop show. The shrill sirens coming from the speakers caused him to close his eyes and hold his hands over his ears. Suddenly, the sound decreased dramatically, and he sighed with relief. When he opened his eyes, he saw Alexander looking at him with concern.

"You're home early. You feeling okay?" Alex stood up and began to walk toward John. John tried to nod his head, only to close his eyes tightly, feeling tears come to his eyes. "My head and neck are going to be the death of me. And everything is too bright." Migraine, Doctor John told him. Pain in the ass, well, head, Civilian John told him. Alex came up to him and gently wrapped an arm around his waist and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Let's get you to bed then. Hopefully you can sleep it off." He said quietly, but even at a whisper it was too loud for him. He sat on the bed and slowly moved to lay horizontal, whimpering slightly. Alex got a cold wet rag and placed it over John's eyes, and John could not tell if it was the best or worst thing in his life currently. "I don't remember the last time I had a migraine...Come to think of it, I haven't had one." Alex rubbed a gentle hand on John's thigh, and normally John would jump Alex's bones for touching him like that. But he knew if he moved his pinky toe too fast he would spike the pain. He felt a churning in his stomach, and prayed that it was because he had not eaten since lunch. However, as the minutes ticked on, he knew it was not going to settle anytime soon. And before he knew it, it was rushing up his throat.

"Move." He commanded, basically shoving Alex aside, as he ran for the bathroom. The entire contents of his stomach was emptied into the toilet, the motion, smell, the pain making the pain worse for his head. He fully cried out this time, Alex rushing to his side. "Thank God I pulled my hair back." He mentally told himself before another wave hit him. He sobbed, Alex pulling him from the bowl and handing him a glass of water. "Alex it hurts so much." He said between sobs, which only made his head hurt more, but he could not stop it. The tears and sobs came full force and he knew the only way he was going to stop was if he was asleep. So he continued to sob and Alex continued to shush him and rock him back and forth. He placed Alex's hand on his neck and Alex took the cue. He began to work his hand around John's neck, trying to soothe the tense muscles. "Jesus Christ John, you're so tense. What's going on babe? You stressed?" John could not form coherent words, just shook his head no. Alex sighed and pressed a kiss into his temple. Eventually he began to calm down, the nausea subsiding slightly. He curled into Alexander. Alex propped him against the tub and John whined. "Please don't go..." He whimpered, and Alex looked like his heart broke. "Baby, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a pillow and some blankets." And he stayed true to his word. He came up not 5 minutes later. He swaddled John in a blanket before wrapping himself in a blanket, and placing a pillow behind him. He pulled John into a tight embrace, continuing to massage his neck, and even though John knew Alex was trying, it was not really helping as much as he had hoped. Alex cupped John's face with one hand and wrapped his other arm around him, cradling him against his chest. "Shh, baby it'll be okay. This, too, shall pass." John pressed his face harder into Alex's chest, and he focused on Alex's steady, but fast, heartbeat. He eventually fell asleep, though he still felt the pain even in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've only ever had one migraine, but my mom has had them since she was 6 months old, so I for her this was pretty accurate. And trust me, it's only going to get worse. Yell at me on tumblr, I'm @zip-kicks!


	2. Chapter 2

When John woke up, it was midday. "Shit..." He cursed. His headache was still there, throbbing, trying to escape the confinement of his skull. And he felt cold. So cold. He cuddled against Alexander, who was so warm. Alexander stirred under his movement. He smiled and kissed John's forehead. Then pulled away sharply and placed his wrist on John's head. John sighed, his arm was so nice feeling. "John, baby, you're burning up." John shrugged. "I feel fine. Except for my head. And I'm cold. And..." He trailed off. Actually, he felt like shit. Worse than shit. He tried to move only to groan at the pain in his limbs and back. Alex picked him up as gently as he could before carrying him to their bed, worry filling his face as John shivered and formed a cold sweat on his forehead. Alex fetched the medical supplies before coming back. He knelt in front of John's side of the bed and gently pressed the thermometer into John's mouth, rubbing his neck more. A minute or so later, Alex pulled the thermometer out and sucked a breath in.

"John this really doesn't look good." John grunted for Alex to let him see. 103 degrees. John groaned. "It's probably just the flu. Fluids and rest. Can you call in for me babe?" Alex nodded, he needed to call in anyway, there was no way he was leaving John here. He got up and stepped out of the room, making it as dark as possible before leaving. He called the hospital, telling them that Dr. Laurens had come down with a severe case of the flu and probably would not be into work for the next few days. He did the same thing for his work. He slipped back into the room, climbing into bed with John. John turned over and pressed his face in Alex's t-shirt. Alex rubbed his back, only to have John protest. "Baby, do you want to change? You're still in your work clothes from yesterday." John nodded, unable to lower his chin too much without spiking pain in his head. Alex pulled out his comfiest pajamas and helped pull John's shirt off. While taking his undershirt off, he grasped. "John, honey what is this?" He lightly ran his fingertips over the purple-red mark over his back, causing John to hiss. "I probably just hit it too hard last night in my race to the bathroom." Alex frowned deeply but continued to help John into soft pajamas. John climbed back into bed. He sat next to him, carding his hand through John's hair, causing him to sigh gently. "Can I get you anything babe? Water, soup?" John shook his head. "I'm going to try to sleep a little, you can stay if you want and cuddle." Alex smiled lightly and climbed into bed. He pulled John closer to him, he felt like the tighter he held John the less he would shiver and whimper. He held him until John passed out, even breaths leaving his mouth.

After about an hour, Alexander climbed out of the bed and went into the living room. He plugged in headphones and listened to some alternate pop station on Pandora. He continued to work on his essay, his fingers flying faster than his brain could keep up with. Hours passed before John stumbled out of the room, eyes closed and sweat on his forehead. Alex stood up and walked over to him. "Babe you really don't look good. You should take something for it, Advil or Tylenol or something." John shook his head no, wincing. "I don't want any." Alex sighed. "Then maybe some soup? You haven't eaten my love, and you're probably dehydrated. I know when I get sick you always try to make me eat-" John started shaking before he yelled, "Just shut up Alexander!" Alex was shocked, he mouth hanging open. John had never snapped like that before. "I told you, I'm fine! Just let me be!" He said. Alex stood there for a second. "Okay. You want to be alone? Fine." Before he stalked over to his computer, putting one headphone in, turning up the volume. John just stared at him before going to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, drinking something, then going back into the room, closing the door. Alex felt a tear trickle down his face. He knew that John was just tired, but it still hurt when he snapped at him.

A few more hours pass, the clock on Alex's laptop reading 12:56 am. He decided 8 hours of work was enough for his tired bones, and decided to go to bed. He walked into the room to see John standing in the bathroom, leaning heavily against the doorway. Alex felt his stomach do flips, and not in the good way. "John? Laurens you alright?" He questioned.

John nodded before pushing off the doorway. He swayed before steadying himself. Then he tried to take a step.

Alexander jolted forward as John fell fast toward the wooden floor. "John!" He yelled as John fell into his arms. He was drenched in sweat, sweltering heat rising from his body. "John. John Laurens wake up! Stay with me!" John opened his eyes, confusion swimming in his pupils. "Alex? Where...Where am I?"

"Oh shit." Alex said before reaching for his phone. He dialed and put the phone to his ear, petting John's face when tears started streaming down his face. "Alex my head...My neck...It hurts so much." Alex shushed him. "I know baby, I know. I'm going to get help. Please. Save your strength." A voice in his ear brought him back to his phone.

"911 what's your emergency?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me please! @zip-kicks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Eliza's here! She's a friend of John's who works at the hospital.

Meningitis, they had told him. The high fever, the stiffness of the neck, the rash. It was all coming together for Alexander. The ambulance ride over had been torture, listening to John cry in pain as they poked and prodded him, trying to figure out what was wrong. At the hospital they would not let him go back with him, and Alex almost lost his mind. "What do you mean I can't go back there!? I'm his boyfriend goddamnit! I'm the only family he's got!" He said before they threatened to call security and kick him out. He sat down and shoved his head into his hands. He tried not to cry. He hated the hospital. The smells and the sick people and the memories. Oh the memories. He lost his mother here, his cousin died here. All those people in the triage after the hurricane, death surrounding him, trying to get a grasp on him...

He noticed suddenly he was unable to breathe. A nurse passed by him. "Sir?" She asked, but he barely heard her. What if John ended up like his mother? Or his cousin? Hospitals meant death, what if... "Sir are you alright?" The nurse asked again, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He stood up fast, causing her hand to fly from his shoulder. He ran. He did not know where he was running, all he knew was he had to get out of that room. Away from the death. Away from the sickness. Tears blocked his view, it was a miracle he did not run into anyone. When he finally stopped running and bent to catch his breath. He looked up and around to assess where he was. His eyes stopped on a door.

Dr. John Laurens, the name plate read. Alex tested the handle, which he found to be unlocked. He switched on the light and looked around. It was a very professional room. Drawings from previous patients, some calming pictures, a lamp in the corner. He crossed the room to the desk and the chair. A jacket sat on the back, one of Alex's jackets that was too big for him but perfect for John. He looked on the desk. Picture frames littered the desk. All of them with Alex in it. Alex looking at the sunset, them kissing with the Eiffel Tower behind them from when they went to go see Alex's old friend Lafayette, Alex mid laugh on the beach. Alex sunk into the chair, grabbing onto the jacket. He brought it up to his face and dragged a breath in. He finally broke into sobs, hard and ugly sobs. He stood up and began pacing, though it only made him cry more. He slammed into the wall, his forehead resting on the cream paint, as he slammed his fist into the wall repeatedly. Why hadn't just brought John to the ER? Why was he so dense he missed this was more than just the flu? John was in the hospital, potentially dying, and it was all Alex's fault.

"Excuse me sir, you can't be in here." A voice from behind came. Alex turned around and looked at the face of the nurse. He felt his eyes widen. "Eliza." He said breathily, and Eliza recognized him immediately. "Alexander." They wrapped each other into a hug, and Alex felt his eyes wet her scrubs. "I heard about John. He's going to be alright." Alex nodded and continued to sob. Eliza pulled back, and wiped the tears from his face. She went to take his hands, and he winced at the pain, pulling his right hand sharply from her gasp. She looked down to see bruised knuckles, some almost beginning to bleed. "Let's wrap this up, then I'll take you to John's room, okay?" Alex nodded numbly, and let Eliza lead him to a nurses station. She gingerly wrapped his fingers, hand, and wrist, giving him an ice pack to help with the swelling. Alex held the jacket close to his face, not daring to let it go in fear of losing John's scent. After about 15 minutes, Eliza was admiring her handiwork. She looked at Alex with pain and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Let's get you food, okay? I know you want to see John but if you pass out it'll be longer before you get to see him." He started to protest, but when he found he could not find his voice, he simply nodded. Eliza got him food from the breakroom, much better than anything from the cafeteria at this hour. As he finished his turkey sandwich, the clock just beeped, signaling it to be 3am. Eliza sighed. "You ready?" Alex nodded, and she led him through a series of hallways and elevators before stopping at a door. She opened it slowly.

John was hooked up to tubes galore, his heartbeat steady on the monitor. His skin was pale other than the red on his face from the fever, and his head propped up on 4 pillows. An IV steadily dripped liquid into a tube connected to his vein. Alex had to keep himself from verbally crying out, it instead coming out as a small squeak. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and held onto John's hand, rubbing small circles with his uninjured hand. Eliza smiled sadly. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" He nodded, not really listening to her. He sat like this for some time, before he found his voice again.

"John, please...You have to stay with me. You can't leave me here in this godforsaken world all by myself." He said, his voice cracking as tears fell from his eyes. "I need you... I need you like I need water, like I need air. You can't leave yet, you can't go to the other side. You're needed here. This hospital needs you, the world needs you, I...I need you. Please, John Laurens, please..." He continued to ramble, mostly incoherently, as his voice trailed into no more than a whisper. He placed his head on John's arm and continued to stroke his hand, losing all sense of time. He was not sure how long he sat like this. He was not sure if he had fallen asleep or not. But he did know this.

He felt it when John's hand twitched and stroked his thumb back.


End file.
